Luminescence
by S. Lullaby
Summary: Meeting in the heat of battle, two swordsmen develop a deadly attraction to one another. It’s only natural to fight with each other when in love, right? It’s not about what side they’re on now. It’s personal. AU ItaxSaku
1. Changing Seasons

**Luminescence**

**SeraphimLullaby**

**Full Summary:**

Meeting in the heat of battle, two swordsmen develop a deadly attraction to one another. It's only natural to fight with each other when in love, right? It's not about what side they're on now. It's personal. (AU) ItaxSaku

**A/N:**

This is a revised chapter, so welcome and enjoy yourself new readers and previous readers (if you are bothering to read this again) I hope you enjoy this as well. I changed things around a bit because they weren't to my liking. Oh well…on with the story!

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own anything other the plot and any OCs that might be placed in this story.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Changing Seasons

Change hung heavy in the air. It tended to creep up on everything in its path and take no prisoners. The green on trees began to brown, turning the leaves into an assortment of colors and the warm air became cooler with each passing day.

All of the animals began to make any necessary preparations in order to survive what nature would be throwing at them in a month or so. Though access to crops were becoming difficult, it didn't damper the peoples' spirits. Even though hardship would be brought, joy would follow it as well.

Sad to say it's not always that simple.

Those who had no home would not be able to enjoy the holidays seeing as they would constantly have to find sustenance and warmth this time of the year. Though the world is beautiful, it can be rather ugly as well. People just like to bring out the worst in mankind sometimes, especially troublemakers.

Clad in an elaborate emerald kimono with twin blades strapped to her back, young Haruno Sakura drifted off into a world of her own. Surrounded by her trustworthy comrades and friends, the pink-haired girl found this to be one of those rare times where she would be able to just zone out and relax. Their last mission had been rather successful and they were rewarded quite handsomely for the effort that was put into the task.

Today, a festival was taking place.

Why? Sakura had no idea nor did she really care. They just happened to be invited and Naruto decided that it would be good to accept the offer to unwind a bit. He claimed that they hadn't taken time off in a while and he was feeling "stressed" from all the work they had been doing. Sakura often wondered if he even understood the meaning of stress but knew damn well that the blond was certainly under pressure constantly.

They say the eyes are the window to the soul.

Sometimes, whenever she looked into his eyes, she felt immense sorrow. She was one of the few who took the time to understand what he went through as a child and quite frankly, she always wanted to look out for him after she listened to his tale. Not out of pity, but because she genuinely cared about him.

No human being should be treated with disrespect.

Aside from this thought, exhaustion finally seeped into the youth's body as the events of late finally took its toll on her petite body.

She decided that she would enjoy today's festivities, for Naruto's sake. She knew Kakashi could care less. As long as he wouldn't have to interact with others and have time to himself, everything would be fine. Besides, who wouldn't mind a little time off? Still though, something told Sakura that Kakashi allowed them to stay here for another reason as well…although she couldn't put her finger on it yet.

For quite sometime now, she noticed the change in just about everything herself. It wasn't like she was opposed to such a thing, it was actually nice and almost refreshing, but she wasn't so sure if it was for the better or worse. That was what she was truly worried about.

She also noticed that Keisuke, her other fairly new comrade was acting a bit…off, almost nervous and jumpy. During the short time she got to know him, he was one of those people who normally kept calm and acted accordingly to the situation. She briefly wondered if he was uncomfortable with the idea of being surrounded by people.

No…he was an outgoing person and that was for sure. He was always able to charm the ladies and had a way with words. At one point, Sakura herself was almost swayed by him. _He wasn't that good though…_ she thought while scrunching her nose in memory of it. _At least that black eye I gave him will make him think twice before pulling a fast one on me…_

Maybe he was excited? Whatever the case, she wouldn't dwell on it too long. She never really took to the brunette entirely anyways. He was mysterious and sometimes acted far too "naïve". Which really did bother her. Sakura found that she couldn't trust him quite as well as the other two. Maybe it was because he replaced Sasuke…

Sighing, Sakura remembered what it was like the day her and Naruto found out he vanished from their lives, merely leaving his bandana with the village symbol on it behind for them to find. They searched for him for awhile but were told to give up on the young man. With much reluctance, they did so, but not because they wanted to.

_Stop it Sakura. _

It was over and done with, and she decided that she wouldn't dwell on the past either. Not at a time like this. It wouldn't be fair to Naruto.

Only one more day until they would arrive home…

Sakura actually anticipated returning to the village. They had been out for months trying to find and eliminate some rebel group who were causing quite a ruckus in some neighboring villages. It seemed they were after something very important, why else would they attack specific villages? Though the team hadn't been able to locate them yet, that didn't stop Naruto from remaining optimistic.

Sarutobi, the head honcho of her hometown, sent them out to take care of the problem so that they wouldn't bring any trouble to Konoha. Trouble was the last thing everyone needed to worry about especially since they were already on the brink of war with the village Sound.

With a sigh, the youth tilted her head to the side and stopped thinking. She was beginning to get a headache. Suddenly, she tensed up. Noticing that her group was nowhere in sight, or around her for that matter, the girl inwardly cursed. How long had she been spaced out? Doing a quick scan of the area, the pinkette frowned. Should she stop? Or should she continue looking and get even more lost than she already was?

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a mysterious person completely dressed in dark attire, dancing about whilst waving a beautiful sword around in the air. The crowd that gathered around him (she assumed the person was male judging by the figure) seemed to be captivated as he swung the blade with ease and precision, as if he were dancing with it.

At this, Sakura felt re-energized and couldn't help but wander over to observe the talent the performer was exerting, each and every move made so powerful yet beautiful and graceful at the same time. As he traveled around the circle, amazing each and every person for at least a couple of seconds, he seemed to linger a bit longer when he came in front of her.

He was wearing a mask in what appeared to be the shape of a weasel (Sakura was pretty sure that's what the animal was called), but despite that it covered the face, she still managed to get a good look at his eyes.

Sakura felt chills run through her body. Those eyes were as captivating as his dance but what shook Sakura to the core was the amount emotion she saw flickering within those dull irises (which was nothing, she noted). Though his dance was passionate, his eyes were not. This made the girl wonder whether he enjoyed what he was doing or not.

He made another lap the opposite way this time and when he came back to her, he circled her slowly, as if she were prey. He was so close, she could almost hear his heart beat, but despite his closeness, he did not touch her at all. Before he left her to go to circle someone else, she felt him brush against her. Whether it was on purpose or by accident, she felt…uneasy upon contact. Growing tense, the female narrowed her emerald hues slightly.

There was something about this guy... she could sense and feel it the moment he brushed against her. Just what was he playing at?

Before she could ponder this any longer, a loud crash rang throughout the area causing people to freeze in their tracks and search for the cause of commotion. It was then that Sakura became serious. She automatically assumed it was another case of thievery judging by the person running away from the scene. Though theft was common in most places, especially her hometown, it still upset her and gave her no choice but to hurry over to the site before the culprit could get away unscathed.

"_Damn…"_ she muttered under her breath as she noticed people beginning to panic and get angry. Where was Naruto, Keisuke, and Kakashi? A lone thief she could handle, but a mob of upset people was more than a handful. Not to mention irritating and troublesome.

Reaching behind her to pull out a sword, she began to run the moment she spotted the thief. He seemed to be weaving in and out of stalls, giving Sakura a little bit of trouble as she pursued him. After all, it was not that easy to run in a kimono. He turned his head to look behind him and realized that Sakura was gaining on him so he pushed an unsuspecting girl into Sakura's path, scaring the poor innocent bystander to death.

Catching the girl successfully without tripping, the pink-haired swordsman managed to set her straight before taking off once more. At the last second, when Sakura thought she would lose the thief, the mysterious performer from earlier appeared out of nowhere and struck the thief down, causing the bags of money in his possession to land in front of the masked stranger.

As the thief scrambled to his feet, Sakura opened her mouth to say something but was cut short as a crowd came charging out from the right, screaming something incomprehensible as they wielded weapons. They would deal with him. Turning back to the male before her, she caught sight of his sword handle and she suddenly realized something. There was a little red cloud embedded in it and that symbol was infamous in it's own way.

_Akatsuki… _

Sakura scowled at the realization and proceeded to charge at him, sword ready to draw blood. Almost as if he read her mind, the male readied himself for battle as he raised his own blade, which was sheathed. In under a second, their blades met as well as their eyes.

One would usually hold some sort of emotion but this man was something else. His eyes never betrayed him once as he remained emotionless, proceeding to fuel Sakura's frustration and anger further. Pushing against her opponent with one arm, she used her free one and flicked her wrist, the movement bringing forth another set of steel from the depths of her kimono sleeve.

Her opponent seemed to anticipate something like this for he kicked up the bag of money in front of him accurately to intercept the dagger from wounding him. Gold coins flew everywhere and it was as if time slowed down for them. Amidst the raining coins, she witnessed a flash of amusement in her opponent's eyes and this only made her angrier. This was all a game to him! Time became normal once more and the soft thumping of the gold coins could be heard as the crowd's shouts fell silent.

Deciding to finally push against the petite female, the masked male pulled something out of his cloak-like attire before throwing it to the ground, getting the desired effect as a bright light snapped to life.

This seemed to catch Sakura off guard as she leapt back, momentarily blinded from the unexpected burst of light. She figured this wasn't going to be easy, considering that this man was Akatsuki.

The male was already on the run the moment she jumped back. With a feral snarl, the pinkette mentally cursed the male for the dirty trick he pulled but thought about what she did only moments before. Sometimes under certain circumstances, there was no such thing as honor.

Running in the direction she assumed he ran off in, the girl barely made it past the rabid crowd of people as they fought with one another to get to the money. During this confusion, Naruto, Keisuke, and Kakashi appeared only to find that Sakura had already run off on her own, catching sight of her back as she did so.

"Where is Sakura-chan going?!" Naruto called out to his comrades.

"I don't know but we better catch up as soon as we finish taking care of this situation. Keisuke!" Kakashi replied and managed to avoid a few more people running to get to the money.

With a nod, the male darted off in the direction he saw Sakura run.

* * *

It was quiet. Aside from Sakura's light breathing, things seemed too…tranquil. The houses around her stood tall and nearly intimidating because of the danger that they brought. For all she knew, he could be ready to jump her, and she wouldn't know where he was coming from. She strained her ears to listen for any sound, hoping that the male would make some sort of noise and give her the chance to locate him.

_He did go this way...right?_

Focusing on the task at hand, she proceeded to stay alert and get in tune with her senses. She knew he was around here…she could feel him. Hearing something rustle, she automatically turned and found herself peering into the eyeholes of the stranger's mask. Feeling her breath catch in her throat, the youth narrowed her eyes and attempted to lift her sword only to have it knocked out of her hand.

The stranger tilted his head and stared her in the eye intently, thus making the petite girl nearly squirm under his gaze. This was the first time Sakura feared for her life. Any other time, she openly embraced the danger of battle but now, just looking into those eyes, she felt pure terror, something she hadn't felt in so long. Hearing some strange sounds coming from somewhere, the girl, to her horror, realized it was her making those strange sounds.

_Pull yourself together Sakura…!! _

Shaking her head, she hardened her gaze once more and raised her knee swiftly, connecting it with his midsection. Though it didn't hurt him, the action surprised him and made him stop whatever it was he was going to do to her (_which couldn't have been good,_ she thought with a mental shudder).

Sakura felt satisfaction from the payback and proud that she got herself out of his grasp. Quickly diving for her blade and rolling to her feet once she got a hold of it, she turned back to him only to find he was running away again.

_Oh no you don't…stay still…!! _She thought as she got up to run after him once more.

"Sakura-san!"

Upon hearing Keisuke, she became distracted and averted her gaze to look back at the brunette.

Big mistake.

The moment she did and looked forward once more, her opponent was gone. Stopping abruptly, Keisuke a few feet behind her, she began to shake.

"DAMMIT!" the pinkette yelled as she threw her sword onto the ground. Though the game of cat and mouse they played was short and even, Sakura had to admit that what happened was actually exciting. Aside from the fact that she was terrified only moments before Keisuke arrived, she found that fighting with that masked stranger was…invigorating. She didn't even feel tired anymore but an adrenaline rush like no other.

Taking a deep breath, she calmed herself after a few moments. Regaining her posture fairly quickly after sheathing her sword once more, the girl seemed to be back to normal causing Keisuke to feel slightly disturbed in a way. When Sakura was angry, she stayed angry for a while. After all, he was once on the receiving end of her temper… which wasn't pretty to sum it up. To see her calm down so fast…was abnormal to the brunette.

"Keisuke-san."

Shaking his head and snapping to attention, the male looked to her for orders.

"Let's go find Naruto and Kakashi."

Merely nodding in response, he followed her without hesitation. She may be strange, but she was strong. He had to give her that much credit.

* * *

"Sakura-chan! Are you okay?"

The pinkette couldn't help but smile upon the blonde's loud greeting. He was pretty annoying sometimes but he always made her feel warm and welcome. Immediately engulfed in a breath-taking hug (literally) the youth let out a squeak as she felt all the air being pushed out of her body.

"C-Can't breaf Naru-kun…"

Letting her go instantly followed by a string of apologies, Sakura smiled. That was Naruto alright…

"Report."

And then…there was Kakashi.

"I regret to inform you that the enemy escaped."

At this, his visible brow raised. For a moment, the girl cursed the mask that covered his face.

"Escaped?"

To him, this was news. Sakura was always successful. To hear that the enemy slipped out of her sight and away from her blade…

"Yes. I also want to inform you that he was an Akatsuki."

His eye narrowed.

"Is this true Keisuke?"

_Although…I have no reason to doubt Sakura-chan's words… _Kakashi thought to himself.

Jumping at having his name called, the brunette offered the silver-haired man a nervous smile.

"I arrived after he escaped sir…"

Sighing softly, he shook his head.

"Understandable. Do not let the enemy escape next time Sakura-chan."

"Understood."

"By chance...did he seem to be looking for something?"

Sakura tilted her head as she tried to recall anything of the sort.

"No...why?"

"Just curious..."

With a frown, Sakura wondered why Kakashi asked that. Now she knew there was a reason for stopping here.

"Kakashi-san...?"

"Hm...?"

"Are we here for any particular reason? Is there something you aren't telling us?"

"Now now...what makes you think that Sakura-chan?"

The look in his eye told her that this discussion was over. Dropping the conversation for now, Sakura kept in mind that interrogating him later would be a good idea... she hated being left in the dark. She also thought that it was dangerous not having any idea of what was going on. There was a reason they were placed in a team…so they could work _together_.

Brushing this off, she settled for what she planned. Kakashi would give her answers, and she would see to it. She couldn't afford to have Naruto, Keisuke, and herself in danger because their leader failed to inform them.

"As for you Naruto…I'm baffled as to why you dived in there with all those people! It's not like you are poor and it's highly degrading…"

"But Kakashi! I am poor! You spent my money on your damn porn without asking me you selfish bastard!"

Tuning her arguing comrades out, the pinkette turned her attention elsewhere.

_His eyes…so beautiful yet dangerous… _she thought to herself.

Feeling the strange and creepy sensation of being watched, Sakura quickly rotated her body but to her dismay and relief, saw nothing among the trees or rooftops.

_You won't escape next time…I'll see to it that you don't…_

Chapter One- **End**

* * *

There you have it. Chapter one. Please review and let me know if you like this or not. This idea was just swimming around in my head and I am seriously dying to hear what you reader's have to say about it! So please please please review! And I will know how many of you are reading! You lazy bastards! Share your thoughts with me! Please!

Next time on _Luminescence_!

Chapter Two- This Mysterious Feeling

_A girl...? He thought to himself as he managed to cut the front of his opponent's shirt along with their shoulder. This whole time, the girl was binding her chest and disguising herself as a male. Noting the fiery look in her eyes as well as the slight sting in his left thigh, he felt himself going to a new level of a turn on. Wait… a turn on?_

_No one, especially a girl, had ever landed a blow on him in such a long time. Actually, a girl was never able to wound him. Physically at least. Look's like things are going to get a little rough here, he thought and waited for her next move…_

Revised 6.25.2008


	2. This Mysterious Feeling

**Luminescence**

**SeraphimLullaby**

**Full Summary:**

Meeting in the heat of battle, two swordsmen develop a deadly attraction to one another. It's only natural to fight with each other when in love, right? It's not about what side they're on now. It's personal. (AU) ItaxSaku

**A/N:**

Second chapter readers! Hope you enjoy this one as much as the last! I also hope you review. Because reviews are fuel. Remember that. I'm currently working on chapter three so the more love (…reviews! :D) I get, it will be out faster! Reviews are always a good source for motivation…so yeah. Do it. Oh oh! **Important**! Konoha's "Hokage"…leader in this is still Sarutobi. At first it was Tsunade but I had plans so I changed it. Just thought I'd point that out!

**Thank you! (In order of reviewing…)**

TeenageCrisis**, BlackElement7, **Moonfish, **and i-am-cool2121**

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own anything other the plot and any OCs that might be placed in this story.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

This Mysterious Feeling

It was amazing, really, how two people could work and live together, and one would just completely ignore the other. It was just the matter of putting up with them, was all. Uchiha Itachi tried applying this "ignore and be ignored" tactic but found that at times, it was rude. He certainly would not like to be ignored when speaking.

It wasn't as if Itachi was bothered by the fact that Kisame had a motor mouth (most of the time at least). Ok, so maybe he was lying to himself a bit but no matter what he did or tried to do, his partner just loved to talk. Today was one of those days though, where he preferred silence and solitude. Something that he just wasn't being given.

Whoever said life was fair though?

He recently discovered that his next mission would require him to serve as a distraction in a festival taking place in some town. He also found that his performance would be based on the art of sword dancing. Nothing difficult, he assured himself, but just the idea of the mission perplexed him. What was the purpose of infiltrating the town? He also didn't like the fact that he would have to make contact with other people. The thought nearly made him sneer in disgust but he wouldn't though. Because he was an Uchiha, and the Uchiha kept their cool and were always composed.

What the funny thing was though was that they were more than 'cool' and 'composed' now.

_Six feet under,_ he briefly thought.

Slipping out of the black kimono that adorned his lithe yet muscled frame, the male dressed himself in completely different attire that was light and allowed access to movement. It was also red cloudless, so he wouldn't have to worry about being identified and causing unnecessary panic.

Though there was a little cloud etched into the handle of his sword, Itachi figured that people wouldn't notice it. The little emblem wasn't that flashy anyways and his hand would cover it for the duration of his performance. Most people weren't that perceptive anyways.

Pulling out the mask the leader had given to him to use for this mission, Itachi felt his eye twitch just a little. It was a _weasel_. With an inward sigh, the male shut his eyes and guided the mask to cover his entire visage. When he opened his eyes, he found Kisame standing in front of him. He noticed that the shark-like man's face was covered with a mask as well. A goldfish one that looked rather comical. Not a surprise though.

"Ya ready?" he muttered while slinging his sword on his back.

Responding with a nod, Itachi and the male disappeared into the late afternoon.

* * *

For a moment, Itachi wondered if this town even had guards patrolling the area but knew better than to underestimate any situation. Despite that the place seemed guard-free, he figured they were either in hiding or out partying with the rest of the townsfolk.

Which would've been incredibly foolish on their part. Still though, he would go according to the plan he and Kisame came up with. Thay way, there would be no confusion…for Kisame of course.

Meeting up with the thief they recruited not so long ago, he briefed the male on his task and they went their separate ways.

While Itachi served as a distraction, the thief would pose an even greater one. Once the thief stole some money from a popular stand, the Uchiha was sure everyone's attention would be focused on that rather than himself. His goal was to buy Kisame enough time so that they could find out whether what they were looking for was there or not.

Taking his place in the center of the little town square where it was clear of stands, he paused and took his stance. Knowing that he must've looked a bit out of place, he paid no attention and began what he came here to do: sword dance.

Unsheathing his blade in one fluid motion, he proceeded to swing it, effectively getting a reaction of passing onlookers. Soon enough, he had a little crowd gathered around him.

_Good…_ he thought.

Not even five minutes had passed and his audience had rapidly grown into a horde of curious and amazed people. Things seemed to be going smoothly, and Itachi couldn't help but be grateful. It wasn't everyday a mission was as easy as this.

Though a majority of eyes were on him, he felt a pair that held more than what the others were offering him. As he spun around once, he caught sight of a pink-haired girl clad in an intricate kimono the shade of emerald coming his way.

A strange sight really, but beautiful more so.

Noticing the intensity of her gaze, he nearly faltered but caught himself and quickly corrected the step by doing something different. He went around the circle that had gathered around him and made sure the girl knew his eyes were on her when he passed her.

Itachi was sure she knew because he caught the way her posture became slightly rigid. Deciding that he needed to entertain himself for just a little, he circled her alone when he completed going around once more.

He wondered if he just had that effect, the one that froze people to their spot. With a mental nod, he decided that he did. She seemed glued to hers, and that was good enough for him. Immediately leaving her side, he went to someone else, just to keep up appearances so as not to draw any suspicion from the pinkette.

He saw the twin blades resting on her back and automatically knew by the engravings on them that she was from Konoha. The sword maker there had always put the trademark symbol of the village on the hilts of all his swords. Itachi was also pretty sure he was the currently only sword maker there. At least, that was what sources told him.

No matter.

From Konoha or not, it's not like he would lose to this…_girl. _He had to admit though, she was fairly brave for carrying not only one, but _two_ swords. For a moment, he briefly wondered what she was playing at as he purposely brushed against her. He meant to unnerve the girl but the contact sent a faint wave of excitement through his body.

She must've held some power to be able to make him feel a tad excited. Her looks were rather deceiving…

Suddenly, it happened.

As planned, the thief executed the plan they had gone over. The girl who Itachi was remotely interested in peaked his interest further as he watched her run after him. If anything, the people in this town should be in her place, but he wasn't too surprised though.

He could sense the cowardice in the majority of souls surrounding him. The thief did a good job at making it dramatic, Itachi noted while following them closely, as he shoved an innocent bystander into the pink-haired girl's path. She merely wavered for a second before getting back to chasing him once more. In that second, she helped the other regain their balance.

_How kind…_ the Uchiha smirked inwardly as he witnessed this. Following them was not apart of the plan but he was curious of the pinkette. For once in a long time, a girl intrigued him.

_A very beautiful albeit eccentric one at that._

Wondering where that came from, the male frowned. Now was not the time. He noticed that she was losing him.

_It must be the kimono… _he thought as he witnessed her struggle to keep up. _Oh well…it's not a part of the plan but… _

Deciding to help her out, he leapt out and sent the thief into the floor face first, the bags of money in his possession landing in front of Itachi's feet. He ignored the bewildered look the thief sent his way when he scrambled to regain his footing. Looking to the female as she opened her mouth, she was cut short as the cries of the villager's finally made their way to where the three currently were.

He watched her intently as she looked to the side and then back at him, but noticed that her posture was different than before. Realizing what she was looking at, the male mentally praised her.

_Beautiful but perceptive as well… _

Not being able to dwell on this thought any longer seeing as the girl charged at him, he prepared himself and parried her attack easily. It was in that moment that he got a good look at her eyes. They held many emotions, those emerald irises of hers. Many things such as anger, frustration, confusion, and excitement flickered wildly within those green pools and Itachi could feel every single one of them.

Strangely though, excitement dominated them all.

Who wouldn't be excited though? To be locked in battle, wondering who would deal the first blow, drawing the very first droplets of blood? To Itachi, this all became a game. He decided she would amuse him for now. As she pushed against him, he became all too aware of her motions and what she would try to pull.

Already suspecting that she would play dirty, he kicked up one of those bags of money and prevented her from wounding him. She was fast though, he had to admit, which made him wonder if the kimono was really serving to be a hindrance or not. Perhaps it was an adrenaline rush that made her this quick?

Whatever the case, he knew the villagers would be charging them at any moment to collect the scattered money. So he shoved her back and pulled out a flash bomb. Getting the desired effect as he threw it to the floor, he turned around and darted away, leaving it up to his opponent to follow him or not. Though he already knew what she would do. It was only natural and thus, a little game of cat and mouse ensued.

* * *

Lurking within the darkness beneath the space of one of the many houses, Itachi waited for his prey to appear. Strangely, the tables had turned and now he was the predator. A well hidden one too. She didn't disappoint him, as she appeared only a few seconds after he had hidden. In battle, time was precious and those few seconds mattered. Good thing he was just a bit faster than she.

For a moment, he couldn't help but wonder how she fought if she was wearing something other than a kimono. Would she be just as swift as he? Rivaling him in skill while revealing skill to one another with sharp steel while locked in a dangerous duel?

_Oh well…too bad I'll never get to test that theory._ He thought. He planned on killing her then and there. Though it wasn't something he would normally do, he simply had to. She spotted him and that could've posed as bad news. If she was as smart as she appeared to be, he knew she would report to her superiors of their encounter.

Besides, this little game was beginning to drag on far too long and he was sure Kisame was already done with his investigations. To the human eye, him leaping out of his hiding place would have looked like a blur as he hastily went behind his prey.

_It seems that the tables have indeed turned against you girl…_

He grabbed her and did not hesitate to knock the sword out of her hand the moment she raised it. Now, she was helpless, despite that she still had another blade, she seemed frozen in place as he locked her gaze with his. About to use the powerful trait he possessed, he reveled in the terror that came off her body.

_You amused me…I'll make it quick… _

Itachi temporarily became distracted as he felt Kisame's presence somewhere near by. Because of this distraction, he never knew what hit him as the girl successfully kneed him in the gut, causing him to release her. It didn't hurt but merely surprised him. Nearly finishing what he started, his eyes strayed to his partner's briefly and paused as he saw the urgency radiating off him.

_Maybe I will get to test that theory after all little girl… until next time._

His escape was made so much easier as a brunette, a teammate he assumed, called out to her.

"Sakura-san!"

_It suits her…_ he thought as he dashed away without looking back. He knew there was no need to.

He was long gone by the time Sakura had cursed aloud.

* * *

Itachi watched the girl he came to know as Sakura from afar while tuning Kisame out for a bit. The shark-like male insisted that they leave now, seeing as what they were looking for was not there. What really pissed Itachi off was the fact that Kisame's urgency was only due to the need to attend to nature's calling.

Kisame was usually full of surprises and Itachi did not like to be on the receiving end of them. They always made him really upset. Especially this time around, when he was actually almost enjoying himself.

"-tive prick. I never said you had to stop there because I had to go. You could've continued you know." Kisame mumbled as he finally realized that his partner was not paying attention to him. Just what was the black-haired male so interested in anyways? Taking a gander, his beady gaze locked on the petite form of a pink-haired girl.

"Not bad. Who's she?"

Due to the fact that he had to go so badly, he was not able to catch a glimpse of whomever Itachi was fighting.

"If you would have taken care of your bodily needs beforehand, maybe you would know."

Kisame scowled in response. Why was Itachi always this way?!

"Whatever…let's go. It's getting colder and I'm freezing my ass off for nothing."

Itachi nodded and just as they left, he spotted the female looking towards their direction.

_Until next time…_

* * *

As the silver entity known as the moon took it's place within the darkened sea above, certain life within the town ceased their current actions and decided that it was time to rest and return home to their family, if they had any home or family to call their own of course. Although a majority of the people went back to their shelter and of the such, a few souls would remain restless and wander the streets aimlessly.

After all the commotion that had occurred earlier, Kakashi decided that they would leave the small town. He wanted to make sure that they were attention free. It was troubling enough to get the townsfolk to calm down.

When the males were finished changing into suitable clothing for travel, they all waited for Sakura. She normally took the longest since she took extra "precautions" when changing.

Sliding on a pair of black knee-long spandex, Sakura thought of what had happened. She was nearly killed. She could tell by the look in her opponent's eyes. For a moment, she wondered if her foes in the past had felt this way before she killed them. Feeling chills slither down her spine, the girl shook her head and proceeded to bind her chest tightly.

**Expect the unexpected girlie. You aren't always gonna get away unharmed.**

Sakura frowned.

_You again? I forgot all about you, y'know? _

**Ooooh I feel so loved. **

_You should._

She felt strange. It wasn't everyday somebody had an inner self.

**Sakusaku! I've been trapped here for so long. Let me run rampant for a while yes?**

_No. It's too risky._

**Aw. Come on. You're no fun. Pretty please?**

_Maybe later. Lemme think about it._

**Fine. **

With a sigh, the youth continued to prepare herself for the night. She felt as if it was going to be a long one. Pulling a simple, loose brown shirt over her bound and wiry frame, she wrapped a crimson colored scarf around her shoulders, the material covering the lower half of her face. After tying her hair up and wrapping a bandana over it to conceal the bright shade of pink, she felt satisfied.

She didn't know why but she always felt comfortable disguising herself as a male. Maybe it was because she wouldn't be taken as lightly male as opposed to female. She actually loved the mere thought of being underestimated but at the same time, loathed it.

Who liked to be demeaned anyways?

Before she rejoined her comrades, she went to strap her twin blades, Sekai and Gin, onto her back. Touching the sheaths of the two fondly, Sakura smiled faintly. They were so important to her…

"Hey Sakura-chan! Would ya hurry it up?!" Naruto called out to her.

"Yeah! Coming!"

Stepping out from behind the sea of bushes she hid in, the girl nodded her head to the others. She felt a little self-conscious, what with the way she was dressed, but knew that the others understood why she did what she did. It was her way of reassurance, they supposed.

"Let's go."

* * *

After two hours of non-stop traveling, they began to get tired.

As if they weren't already.

Kakashi decided that the next town they spotted, they would get an inn to stay in. He may have been fit but he had others health as well as his own to consider. Though Konoha was a little less than a day away, they needed rest.

So the next town the saw, they went into. After getting a room, they all went off and did their own thing. Though it was late in the night, on the borderline of being early in the morning, Kakashi and Keisuke went off to a bar to drink while Naruto and Sakura went to their room. As they went inside, Naruto discarded his belongings on the floor and threw himself at one of the beds, falling asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. This made Sakura smile at the blonde fondly. He must've been really tired...poor thing.

Walking over to the lone window in the corner of the room, she pushed the curtains aside and took a look outside. It all seemed tranquil and dark. Aside from the casual drunk stumbling down the street.

Wrinkling her nose, finding the scene rather distasteful, she began to step away but paused when she noticed something. There was a rather suspicious looking figure in a cloak with a straw hat concealing the rest of their features.

With a frown, she pushed her face into the glass to get a better look and blinked her eyes in surprise when it suddenly stopped moving. As it turned around facing her direction, she quickly drew herself back, startled and in hopes of not being seen. The last thing she needed at this moment was being accused of stalking or peeping.

Something of the sort at least.

What bothered her though was the aura the person was giving off. Watching the figure walk away once more, she tried her best to fight the urge to follow them but knew her inner struggle would be fruitless. With her curious nature, she could never turn away an opportunity to find something out.

**Let's go Sakusaku! Let's find out who this mysterious person is! Ya don't think it's the guy from earlier do you? **

_I doubt it but something about him…seems familiar. Maybe you are right... _

**Cha! You got that right!**

_...For once._

…**Let's just go.**

For once, Sakura couldn't agree more with her inner self.

So she opened the window and leapt out.

* * *

Itachi felt the sudden urge to go walking. He didn't know what it was but it was nagging at him to go. So he did.

Pulling on a cloudless cloak once again followed by a straw hat, he wandered outside of the Akatsuki's temporary base. He didn't say anything to Kisame. It wasn't his business anyways.

During his walk, his mind went on autopilot. His thoughts trailed back to the female from earlier. Though she seemed a bit restrained, he could tell she was skilled. He found that fact…refreshing. He would have to find her again and finish what they started. For now though, he would enjoy the little stroll he was taking.

Suddenly, his senses made him snap back to reality. Someone was watching him. Turning around in the direction he suspected it was coming from, he smirked inwardly. He caught the person backing away from the window.

_Must be a curious one…_ he thought. After a moment, he carried on once more. He figured the person just happened to be looking out. Leaving it at that he turned right around a corner and went to go up a set of stairs. Not even after two steps, he sensed that he was being followed.

Perhaps it was that onlooker from the window?

Not that they would pose a problem if they were hunting him down. Speeding up, his strong legs never faltering, he broke out into a light run, hearing the footsteps behind him quicken as well. They sure were noisy for someone who was hunting down an Akatsuki...but they didn't know that...did they? Resting a hand on the hilt of his sword, for insurance, he speed up even more.

As much as he enjoyed fighting, he saw no point in fighting without a reason. This was just one of those times where he thought this battle would hold no meaning. So he was being pursued, big deal. There were better reasons to fight than that.

Itachi decided that if he could, he would avoid this.

Too bad it wasn't going to be that easy.

_Now!_

He heard the mysterious pursuer drawing their blade…no _blades. _He almost didn't catch the dual swish when they unsheathed their swords. Itachi was beginning to get excited again. He could sense a strong will and skill within this person. In the blink of an eye, he drew his blade and rotated his body, swinging the silver at his opponent.

As expected, they blocked his attack with one sword and used the other to try and hit him. Itachi though, being quick and witty, used his sheath to block the attack. In that moment, he wanted to get a good look at his adversary.

Only having the moonlight to do this, he was able to make out a lean body followed by a pair of fiery jade green eyes. The rest of the face, he was unable to see due to the fact a scarf masked their features.

That was all he needed to see though. Those green eyes that were so full of passion sparked a flame in him alone. It was strange though…they were so familiar yet different…

Swiftly bringing his knee up, he was surprised when the other reacted the same way only using their other knee. So that idea was a complete loss. Could it be they were one step of him? Impossible. He would never let that happen. As he kicked the person in the chest, satisfied when he heard them grunt in pain, he lifted his sword and swung down, attempting to wound them.

To his surprise, they recovered rapidly and used both swords to hold his back. He pushed down on the blades, noticing that because the person was smaller, he had an overall advantage. He practically put only half his weight and strength to it.

As the other struggled to fend him off, he listened to the sound the swords made as they clattered against each other due to the instability of the opponent. It was like music to his ears, every scrape and rattle made beautiful.

In the end though, they seemed to get a sudden burst of energy and strength, thus managing to push Itachi back. At this point, the male felt as if he should be a bit more serious. Gradually, he was beginning to understand that this was one opponent that shouldn't be taken lightly. Lunging toward the person as they did to he, their swords shone in the moonlight and for a moment, the only sound they could both hear was the strong beat of their heart as their beings clashed.

Landing on the opposite side of each other, backs facing one another, they slowly turned around after a moment.

It was then that Itachi felt his eyes widen.

_A girl...? _He thought to himself as he managed to cut the front of his opponent's shirt along with their shoulder. This whole time, the girl was binding her chest and disguising herself as a male. Noting the burning (and different) look in her eyes as well as the slight sting in his left thigh, he felt himself going to a new level of a turn on. Wait… a _turn on?_

No one, especially a girl, had ever landed a blow on him in such a long time. Actually, a girl was never able to wound him. Much less turn him on…in this way.

Physically at least.

_Look's like things are going to get a little rough here_, he thought and waited for her next move…

Watching her facial expressions carefully, as if doing so would help him in depicting the way she thought, he realized something. She knocked his hat off. Meaning she could see his face clearly.

Keeping his emotions in check like the professional he was, he stared into her eyes. So much spunk and life danced wildly within them. He admired it really. If only he were able to be carefree and full of life…

He didn't have that choice or luxury though.

It was then he also realized something else.

She was his opponent from earlier.

He came to this realization because of her eyes. That, and he spotted a bit of pink beneath the bandana on her head.

_No wonder the air around her was familiar…_ he thought_._

She seemed to realize this as well for the look in her eyes was priceless. Seeming to be caught up in blind anger, she ran towards him with both blades poised for striking. Taking all of this in a matter of seconds, he leapt forward and deflected her attack, knocking one sword out of her grasp while placing a hand on the small of her back and blocking the other sword with his own.

During this whole exchange, not a word was said. No words were needed in this situation. Their singing silver did the talking. And right now, his foe's sword lay in the shadows where a wall blocked the moonlight.

Hearing voices in the distance, the male paused and looked to her, a worried expression splayed about her young features. He noted that the spunk in her eyes had dissipated and that a somber one took its place. Pulling her halfway into the dark provided by the wall, just enough where his sharp edge as well as hers would be hidden, the male made it look like they were mere lovers exchanging an embrace.

Not even aware of what he was doing, he leaned forward…and captured her lips with his. He didn't know why but he didn't want others to witness the dance they were engaged in moments ago. He felt as if that was something that should be kept between them only. Besides, there was no need for casualties tonight. Especially when he only went out for a walk. His superiors would be upset if they found out he killed someone needlessly in a place so close to their base.

Pulling back a second or two later, when the people passed by them, he allowed a faint smirk of satisfaction to grace his features. The smirk was gone though as soon as it came. His face falling back into its normal stoic mask, the male pushed her away from him gently and stared into her eyes once more.

Content with the amount of shock splayed about her face, the male sheathed his sword and stepped into the darkness behind him, vanishing into the night and leaving his opponent to wonder what in the hell had just happened.

Chapter Two- **End **

* * *

Chapter Two is done! Please review and let me know what you think! I apologize if there are any mistakes…if there are any, it'll probably be corrected in the future. Well. Hope you all look forward to the next chapter! Don't forget to review you bastards! I forgot to do it the last chapter but...

Sakura's Swords:

Sekai- the World

Gin-Silver

Honorifics:

_-San:_ This is the most common honorific and is equivalent to Mr., Miss, Mrs., etc. It is an all purpose honorific and can be used in any situation where politeness is required.

_-__Chan:_ This is used to express endearment mostly towards girls. It is also used for little boys, pets, and between lovers. It gives a sense of childish cuteness.

Next time on _Luminescence_

Chapter Three- Sigh Of Town

_Sakura felt tense as she walked through the streets of her hometown. Something just wasn't…right. It seemed Kakashi, Naruto, and Keisuke could sense it as well, judging by their uneasy disposition. The town was so…still. As if the life had been drained from it._

_Suddenly, the pink-haired girl saw Ino, her childhood friend and rival, running towards them, worry and sorrow clouding her eyes as she clasped Sakura's hands in her own._

"_Sakura-chan!"_

_Said girl narrowed her eyes. Ino only called her by name whenever it was something serious._

"_Our enemy…!"_

_She froze._

_What about their enemy…?_

"_Sakura…Sound declared war on Konoha!"_


	3. Sigh of Town

**Luminescence**

**SeraphimLullaby**

**Full Summary:**

Meeting in the heat of battle, two swordsmen develop a deadly attraction to one another. It's only natural to fight with each other when in love, right? It's not about what side they're on now. It's personal. (AU) ItaxSaku

**A/N:**

Third chapter readers! I know that Itachi and Sakura haven't really spoken to one another but Itachi doesn't strike me as the type of person to talk much ( seeing as he doesn't a lot anyways!) I think he does the talking with his sword…heehee. Thank you reviewers! I'm glad at least some of you enjoy my writing :P. Sorry it took so long to get this out… .hack/G.U. Vol. 1 and Star Ocean 3: 'Til The End of Time has captivated my attention and I just can't put the controller down long enough to actually go and write.

**Thank you! (In order of reviewing…)**

i-am-cool2121- Your review made me smile…and giggle. I'm glad that the shocked look fit perfectly. I was thinking it was a tad cliché, which in every sense, it is…but who cares. It fits!

**BlackElement7- You've got that right. If they talked during battle I'm sure it would actually ruin the mood. Y'know what I mean?**

Moonfish- :D Thank you. Are my fighting scenes really that beautiful/good? Sometimes I find it hard to actually describe how they move and what not without getting frustrated. But I do it for you guys!!

**hellbutterfly421- Glad you like it! So here's another chapter! **

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own anything other the plot and any OCs that might be placed in this story.

* * *

Chapter Three

_Sigh Of Town_

"Tell me Kakashi. Why are we really running around out here? I know for sure that is something more than just the Akatsuki causing trouble."

"I don't know what you're talking about Keisuke."

"Don't give me that bullshit Kakashi. I know you are keeping something from us."

"Hm…? And what could thaaaat be Keisukeeeee?"

The brunette growled. Why did the silver haired man have to be such a pain when drunk? It was a miracle that his words weren't so slurred, given how drunk he was. Keisuke was sure he would've ripped his hair out in frustration.

"I will find out Kakashi. You can't keep hiding important things from us!"

"Oooh…I have to keep my face hidden! It's important that I do! Even from you guuuuys!"

At that moment, he passed out. Keisuke growled, a dead-weight Kakashi was not making his night any better. Dragging the older man back to the inn, he mulled over whether he would kill him or not for putting him through this.

Seeing the figure of someone up ahead, the brunette squinted his eyes and to his surprise, saw Sakura leaning against a wooden pole. She seemed crestfallen, almost out of it, which was not like her. It also wasn't a smart move on her account.

"Sakura-san?"

"…?"

Keisuke watched her as she whipped her head in his direction, her emotions betraying her as she looked to him.

There…he could spot the distinct impression of dejection and frustration on her face. Aside from that, he wondered what she was doing out this late.

It was then that he noticed the slash in her shoulder.

Along with the rivulets of blood flowing freely from it.

"Sakura-san! Are you alright?!"

Setting Kakashi down on the ground, he immediately went to her side and inspected the injury.

It appeared to be semi-deep, but not life threatening.

"…I'm fine."

"What happened?!"

"…Nothing of importance. I'm heading back to the inn now."

With that, much to Keisuke's dismay, she turned around to leave.

Reaching out and wrapping his hand around her around her wrist, he was surprised when she tore herself away from him.

"Don't touch me." The pinkette ground out.

"But Sakura-san I'm only trying to-"

"Listen, Keisuke-san. You may be on our team but know this. I do not trust you one single bit."

Letting her walk away this time, he frowned.

"Geez…what crawled up her ass and died?"

Turning to Kakashi, finding that he was very much awake and swaying back and forth like an idiot, Keisuke clapped a hand to his forehead.

This was indeed one of the worst nights he ever had.

* * *

Sakura nearly stumbled into her shared room with Naruto and headed straight for the bathroom. Locking the door behind her and leaning against it, she stared at the palms her hands for a good amount of time.

She felt so…angry.

And confused.

What gave that man any right to touch her?

What gave that man any right to embrace her the way he did?

What gave that man any right to steal her _first kiss?!_

Clenching her hands into fists, she took a deep breath.

Don't hit anything Sakura…you'll wake up Naruto…

She felt as if she was acting rather childish about the whole situation but she was still a young girl, though her mentality was far beyond her years.

After calming down, she silently slipped out of her ruined attire and proceeded to bathe herself.

When the hot water began to encase her body, she winced when it reached her shoulder as she leaned back slightly against the tub. She needed this sort of pain though, to keep her focused on the fact that she could be stuck with something far worse than a mere cut.

For some reason (once again), she felt more…out of it than usual. Perhaps it was all the stress forced onto her in the past few days. No…it was more than that. She also took Konoha's state in mind. Her beloved village was falling apart before her very eyes. There was no point in denying it.

Still though, she would have to do whatever she could to preserve it and make sure it stayed Konoha. Even if it meant pushing herself to her limit or to the brink of exhaustion…she would do anything for her hometown. Sometimes, she wondered why she felt so strongly about her village but never really questioned her feelings. She did what she felt was right and being so devoted felt..._right_. To her at least.

The distractions in her life weren't helping her out though at all. They were making her thoughts stray to other trivial things instead of how to fend off any attack that should come in the future.

Closing her eyes, she immediately pictured his face. The way his raven colored bangs caressed his face…how perfect every feature was…how dark his eyes were… how surprisingly _soft_ his lips felt against hers in the chaste kiss they shared…

**No…the one he forced upon you.**

Opening her eyes, she didn't have to look in a mirror to know she was blushing madly.

_You barely know the guy and here you are blushing…this isn't exactly the right time to be thinking of guys Sakura! Get it together!_

**Aw come on Sakusaku. You need to loosen up a bit. All this stress will give ya gray hairs y'know. **

_You again._

**You didn't let me run rampant! What happened to thinking about it?**

_I still am._

…**No you aren't.**

_Shut up please._

**I****t's really important that I do though! I could do great things while in control Sakusaku! You better think about it! Hmph. Fine. I'll leave you alone for now.**

For a moment, Sakura really did wonder whether she fought the same person twice in a day. In the back of her mind, she pulled out the images of the mysterious performer and the dark-haired male she engaged in battle with.

Letting her body relax completely, the youth sighed and rubbed her shoulder lightly, washing the wound to cleanse it.

It seemed highly unlikely but then…she thought of how he moved.

How fluid and graceful each motion was, whether it was intentional or not.

Sakura couldn't help but wonder if he had many female companions. She wouldn't be too surprised though.

He was such a handsome guy.

Suddenly she frowned.

Ever since Sasuke left, she had practically been asexual, uninterested in the male population due to the fact that she was so heart broken from rejection. Now with all these thoughts plaguing her mind, she began to worry even more.

She couldn't allow such feelings and thoughts linger if she were to succeed in helping out Konoha. It already required all of her attention and energy as it was. With this newfound discovery, it was not making things any easier for her. If anything, it was making life even more difficult for the time being.

Still though, she couldn't help but think that she had seen the dark-haired male's face somewhere before…

Not being able to place a finger on it, she finished bathing herself and toweled her slender frame off. After dressing her wound with the supplies from the first aid kit she found under the sink, she began to gather her scattered clothing from the floor.

For now, as much as she hated the idea, she would have to slip back into the sullied attire.

Just as she pulled her torn shirt back on, Sakura squirmed.

There was nothing she disliked more than reusing dirty clothing from traveling.

Especially at that particular moment, when she was already squeaky clean and ready to fall asleep in a nice warm bed.

_Nice warm bed..._

Deciding that the idea didn't sound to bad, she exited the bathroom and turned off the lights, heading straight for her bed. It had been awhile since she slept in an actual bed instead of the makeshift ones she had to during her mission. Rolling her eyes as Naruto let out a terribly loud snore, the youth wondered if sleep would even take her.

It was a miracle that the inn owner hadn't come running with a weapon to tame whatever beast he thought may have been running rampant in his humble abode.

The Great Uchiha Sasuke would probably smack him then go back to sleep…

Uchiha Sasuke.

_Uchiha…_

The name set something off in Sakura's mind but she didn't get the chance to contemplate it seeing as she was asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Sakura felt tense as she walked through the streets of her hometown. Something just wasn't…right. It seemed Kakashi, Naruto, and Keisuke could sense it as well, judging by their uneasy disposition.

The town was so…still. As if the life had been drained from it.

Suddenly, the pink-haired girl saw Ino, her childhood friend and rival, running towards them, worry and sorrow clouding her eyes as she clasped Sakura's hands in her own.

"Sakura-chan! Your back!"

Said girl instantly narrowed her eyes. Ino only called her by name whenever it was something serious.

"Our enemy…!"

She froze.

What about their enemy…?

"Sakura…Sound declared war on Konoha!"

So that explained the lack of life.

"Yamanaka-san…when?" Keisuke piped up, quickly recovering from the shock.

_Almost too quickly…_ Sakura mentally noted while watching him.

"Yesterday…everyone is so terrified! This isn't good! Not at all! Especially since the Sand Village's mayor is here! Think of what his people would think if he were to be caught up in this mess?" Ino replied rapidly, almost forgetting to breathe.

"Didn't he come here to talk with the Old Man?!" Naruto suddenly chipped in.

"I'd be careful what you say Naruto. Said Old Man could be standing behind you."

"Yeah yea-….Ah!! When did you show up?!" The blonde exclaimed as he swiveled around to face the owner of the voice.

Sarutobi offered the four a warm but tired smile.

It seemed that even during these times, he still managed to remain their kind and caring leader. The way he was able to present himself calmly was always one of the many things Sakura admired about him.

"Ah…just now my dear boy." Said another voice. The moment the Sand representative took his side by Sarutobi, Sakura felt chills run down her spine. Something about him was just…creepy. One look at his entirely covered body, save for his eyes, told Sakura so.

She didn't like it at all but what could she say? He was only there because the two villages had some catching up to do along with some hardcore relationship mending.

Things only got stranger as she locked eyes with him. Those eyes seemed to be…watching her intently. As if taking notes and calculating something. Shaking those thoughts away the second Sarutobi and Kakashi walked off to discuss something, she noticed the male eyeing her paused before following them himself.

"Creepy…" Sakura heard Naruto mumble. It seemed that the he was paying attention for once. Then again, Naruto wasn't always an idiot, as others made him out to be.

"Keisuke, Sakura-chan, Naruto," Kakashi began. "You are free to go for now." With that, he continued on his merry way with Sarutobi.

Taking a look at the Sand representative one last time, Sakura narrowed her eyes and went off with Ino to enjoy what time she was given to relax.

* * *

"Man that guy was creepy! And what was up with him eyeing you. That is one grade A pedophile! I can tell ya!"

Sakura bit back her laughter at what Ino had said. She highly doubted it but it was a possibility. Throwing herself onto her best friend's soft bed along with her swords, she snuggled into the covers before propping her head up with her hands.

"I wonder though…there was something about him that seemed…off."

"You can say that again!" Ino snorted.

"Calm down Ino-pig. At least he wasn't staring at you."

"Yeah but he was looking at my best friend and sister's wide forehead!! Unacceptable!" she replied, pumping a fist into the air. Though Ino wasn't much of a good fighter, she could still pack a punch, given she was angry enough to do so.

"Hm…." Sakura merely sighed. Some things about Ino never did change. She was happy that she was still able to joke around freely with her. All of the seriousness earlier was getting to her.

Though something big was going to happen, she decided to spend the night at Ino's. She really did miss her best friend and she didn't want to pass up the chance to spend time with her. Who knows when one of their lives would be taken away?

Especially when they were about to go into battle with Sound.

"Geeze. Do you have to bring those things into bed with you? Think of how dirty they are!"

"Haha. Habits die hard. I always clean them though…so I don't think you have to worry about it."

"But still…! That's kinda gross."

"Fine fine…" Sakura propped her blades up by the foot of the bed, giving her the chance to reach out and grab them with ease if she needed it.

Feeling Ino nudge her side, the pink-haired girl scooted over and gave the blonde enough room to lay next to her.

Face to face, they began to share stories of what went on during the time they were separated.

It was times like these that Sakura really felt at ease. Despite what was going on, her best friend had a calming effect on her.

They spent hours talking with each other and soon enough, they both fell asleep with a peaceful expression splayed about their weary features.

* * *

_BANG!_

Waking up with a start, Sakura instinctively reached out for her blades only to find that one of them was missing.

_What the hell…? _She thought as she tried to clear her sleep fogged mind. Sitting up immediately, there were three things she noticed.

One: The bed she shared was missing its other occupant.

Two: The door to the room was thrown open and Sakura was a hundred percent sure that Ino always kept it shut.

Three: The view outside the window was unnaturally orange and continuously flickering as well.

Pushing herself out of bed, now wide awake, Sakura peered out of the window just in time to see her pajama-clad best friend get struck down to the ground.

_Ino!! _

Sakura thought as she ran out the door after grabbing Gin and stumbled down the steps to the first floor. She didn't know what she would do if something happened to the blonde. Taking a glance at her surroundings, she grimaced. A majority of the buildings were either on fire or being broken into. Screaming could be heard here and there but Sakura had no time to pay any heed to other's pleas and shouts.

"Ino!!" she cried out as she knelt next to the blonde's fallen form. Staring in horror at the girl in her arms, she spotted her sword a few feet away along with the enemy's…and an arm.

At first, Sakura had thought the blonde lost an arm but it was the enemy who had, and for that the pinkette was grateful. Quickly assessing the girl for any injuries, she found that she had a few minor cuts but nothing serious.

_Thank goodness…_

As the person with the missing limb ran towards her in an attempt to draw blood, Sakura set Ino down and rose up swiftly, unsheathing Gin with ease and precision. Not even a few moments later, the foe who dashed so foolishly towards her had fallen, missing more than just an arm.

"Sakura-chan!" jerking her head up at the sound of Naruto's voice, she automatically noticed the distress in his tone and for that she turned around and found and arrow headed straight for her. She could only watch, frozen to her spot as Naruto shoved her out of the arrow's path.

"Naruto!" landing on her side roughly, the pinkette could hardly care less about the pain that shot through her shoulder as she felt it tear open upon impact with the cold and hard floor. Sensing another presence behind her, she pushed herself up slightly and paused, slowly turning her head around only to find a set of bright green eyes staring down at her.

"M-Mother…?"

Chapter Three- **End**

* * *

I'll leave it at that…for now! I admit I was a bit more focused on getting this out before I leave for Russia so sorry if it seems…rushed. It'll probably be fixed in the future. I still have to revise Chapter Two so yeah. In the future! Oh and the romance will be coming in about… 2…3 more chapters? I can't rush these things you know so I'm sorry if seems like it's taking forever. I'm trying my best…

Review please!

-SL


End file.
